Twins Potters? Welcome to hogwarts!
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: Harry potter, WOWP and Charmed altogether what kind of Magical story do you get? for language rated T


Wizards and Witches

Harry Potter / WOWP

No Voldemort (This is my version if Harry and my OC went though the 7th uear and disclaimer" I only own Alexandra Lilian not the potter part!)

Alexandra Lilian Potter

Nickname: Xandra (By Friends and brother), Lilian(By teachers)

Year: 7th year

Hair: Dark Brown chocolate/ Mocha it is almost black

Eyes: Hazel (Gray at times when Mad or extremely mad!)

House: Gryffindor

Family: Harry Potter, James Potter (Dead), Lilian Potter (Dead)

Wand: Phoenix feather and Elm

Roomates: Ginny, Hermonie,Amber(S), Lindsay, Aria, and Alex

Favorite Classes: Defense against ther dark arts and also Potions

Favorite Teacher: Dumblodore (Like her father)

Rival: Claire (For Justin not magically) Darco (For magic)

BFF: Alex, Hermonie, Ginny, and Amber, Aria, Ron, Harry, Max (R), and a few others

Chapter one:

"Every one this year we welcome some students from a friend of mine, Professer Crumbs, Meet Justin Russo, Alex Russo, and Maz Russo." I was amazeed the one who was named Justin was kinda cute. The sorting hat was placed on his head, and he spoke up so we all listened.

"Smart this one like Alexandra Potter, I see you are smart, cofident, but you have been scorned by love more than once, and your own sister?" He raised an eye brow.

"I see you will be placed in: GYFFINDOR HOUSE!" We all cheered for our new mate he found me as I waved to him since he was one of us and I cleared a seat for him.

"Alexandra Russo? You are Deviaous, cunning, and smart at magic, but you seem to have a love for your family, so GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!" He then was placed on Max.

"Well this one is diffenatly confusing to me after all he is nothing but muck up here so let me see." He pondered but then sent him to: "Hufflepuff!" I was quite surprised usaully family was together.

"Tonight we have welcomed these three in to our walls so please let him be told that all houses must be prepared for Quitich practice starting now we will have our feast!" Alex and myself looked at each other till I said something.

"I'm Xandra Potter, but in class I am called Lilian." I said as I shook her hand.

"Alex Russo, I see you're the girl that the hat talked about right?" I blushed I hated that hat when it did that.

"Yes I am, me and my brother are both quitich captains, we have room for only one person, I know why dont you two try out after all we need some new people and well you should learn it I have a free period last period and well you guys should too, after all how old are you Justin?" I asked hopeful.

"I am 17, so I should be a 7th year." He said and I smiled we were too.

"So come on I know you can learn but not tonight we have to stay in our houses but early raise tomorrow we can do so." I got a piece of the dessert cake before it was gone it was red velevt it was my favorite.

"I am glad to meet you, so I think you share with my brother Harry." He turned his head and then my brother nodded his trunk was with his.

"Xandra come on tonight we have to be prepared for class we have Snipes first." Then Justin and Alex looked at us.

"Snipe is the creepie looking one with black hair." I said as I pointed to the teacher's tables.

"He is also head of Slythrin house, you see when we first years we almost got that house and well neither of us wanted that." Dinner ended and we showed the way to the door.

"Xandra Your turn this year." I thanked twins.

"Fortuna Major. Now all first years it is Fortuna Major now be prepared to hear her sing and trust me it is a good and bad thing." I said as I lead Alex up to our room.

"Hermonie come on lets go see which beds we got this year." I said as we ran up stairs I got the one next to Alex and Hermonie I was in the middle.

"Yes Hermonie we are right next to each other." I said as I squeaked.

"Alex just so you know I think you might be good to be taught how to use a few of our favorite spells since we also have to teach you ride your brooms. And by the way call me Alexandra and well you will live to regret it ask Malfoy." I said as I fumed prue blood son of a gun.

"Why is she so irriated with this Malfoy guy?" Alex asked as I got madder.

"You see he like his father is a pure blood me and my brother were born from a mud blood mother meaning she was only half witch her mother was a witch, my aunt Petunia, I despise her so much and my uncle and cousin! But Malfoy since I will be very clear about this called Hermonie a Mud blood meaning mixed blood you call a fellow Wizard or witch one you might be put in an internal pain it is a major insult and trust me talk about my mother, or my father it would be on." I said as I got clamer.

"I'm one then my mom is a mortal and my dad was a wizard." She said and then I thought about it _Was? _

"By was do you mean once one?" I asked as I got closer.

"Yes he gave up his powers for my mom." I thought that was romantic.

"Come on lets start hanging before the girls kill us, I mean Amber is really going to get mad if we dont join them." I said as I got out in my dark brown hair in my face.

The Next Morning

I woke up Hermonie shaking me.

"What Hermonie?" I asked as I got up.

"We have to go get up and get dressed!" I got dressed in my robes and a dark head band(The read one!) and followed Hermonie down.

"So what is it?" I asked as I got my stuff.

"You are being taken to the head master." She said as I was scaried. As they lead me to Dumbldore I was getting more and more scaried.

"Xandra is alright I have requested your presence I want you to teach Justin about this place and take him to his classes for the first week." I nodded and then he got a small smile.

"So you like him do you?" I looked at him and the he cast a spell making me tell the truth.

"Yes I am and please take this spell off me." He did as I did. I smiled as I was considered a guide.

"Justin is coming so be prepared for this." I nodded and then he came in his robes perfect.

"Xandra please inform Mr. Russo about your new postion." He said in his I am the head master type voice.

"I am your guide for the week since you are new, so let me see your classes." I said as I read the Paper.

"The same as me only seventh years and well all have one free period, last block to do our work it was not easy by the way." I said as I began to lead him to class, We had professer Moody he was back he was teaching us this year, just like 4th year.

"Alright every one since we have a new student this year, I am professer Madeye Moody, Mrs. Potter do you mind coming up here and showing Mr. Russo of one thing I taught you." He said as I got up and then took out my wand. I took a small insect used a enlarging spell and made her do as I pleased, put her though pain, but I did not do the last spell.

"Growing soft Lilian." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder making the spider smaller. I sat back down and he looked at me like I was crazy. I got a small piece of paper on my book.

_Lilian? _

_My middle name._

I wrote back and then I saw Harry getting a little annyoed I just giggled and then took notes.

"Now Lilian, do you remember, the spell Lupis taught you?" He asked.

"Which one?" I asked him happy to preform magic since I could now.

"The one to make bogert turn in to something funny?" He asked as I got up.

"Yes it is _Ridcoulous_ Sir and if you wish I can tell you my fear now, his name is the only person ever to scare me my own Aunt Petunia the women may be small but make her mad well lets just say not pretty." I knew her to be a volient one. Suddenly my other room mate Aria come running in late as usual.

"Young lady you are late what is your name?" Moody said in his normal voice.

"I am Aria sir I am so sorry it is the first day back and well I slept in on accident." She said as I caught a glimpse of her, her face was red and then she was tired I wouldnt be surprised of she missed her first class completely. I was told to return to my seat and help her catch up.

"You know I told you to go to sleep when we did." I said in a '_I told you so' _kind of tone it was mean but it was like me. I leaned over giving her my notes when it was time to leave.

"Aria you were late today you know you should have gone to bed when we did." She said as I giggled extactly what I said.

"Come on Aria you know what to do we have study hall." I said as I got my stuff together. She smiled and then I saw her, she was all up on Harry Potter.

"Still have a crush on the Harry Potter my twin brother really?" I asked as I giggled. She hit my shoulder but I wouldnt stop.

"So go talk to him, you may be a 6th year but just go talk to him." Suddenly Justin scared me as I got my stuff.

"I am so sorry Justin Aria was just late." Then he came in his name was Wyatt Halliwell the oldest of the two new teachers he was hot and tall but I dont do blondes. I noticed his brother in toe, he looked a lot like me and my brother. I got a call from him, Wyatt was the new teacher of spells and charms I learned long ago a lot of spells but then I felt a cold wind, it wasnt normal like a chill. I followed them till the oldest one turned and saw me.

"Why are you following us?" He asked as I was about to respond I saw it in his eyes, a enchantment, one to create the perfect student but who would do that to a charmed one, unless it was part of the tests, Harry and I were told test would be adminster to use and I knew how to break this spell.

_"Icandaica mir draco!" _I chanted and he gripped his head the spell was breaking. He let me go, Aria saw what was happening and came to help me back up.

"Aria! Watch out!" She got hit on the back of the head by Chris. The spell was in all of them. I chanted harder and harder till the magic drained me and I fell to the ground, my body aching. Justin saw me on the ground and called out to Harry, he got Aria.

"Come on we have to get them to to the infirmary." He stated Calling Alex and Max to get the other two.

in the Infirmary

"They will be fine Lilian is only unconsis she needs to let her body build up the magic again and Aria will be awake soon." She stated and the boys did not leave her side. A faint groan from Aria she awoke, Harry by her side.

"Aria are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice. She nodded and asked about Xandra.

"She will be fine let me take you back to the dorms." He lead her out and telling the nurse left Justin and Xandra alone.

With Aria and Harry

"Aria can I ask you something?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah Harry anything." He looked at me taking my hand.

"do you love me like I do you?" He asked and made me kiss him.


End file.
